The process of moving from (1) guiding blueprints used by fabricators to (2) tool devices with high skill to (3) automatically executable manufacturing design files has begun and will continue. This Digital Manufacturing wave will lead many rights holders to wonder what will happen should the design files fall into the wrong hands. Automatic execution means that anybody can take a design and produce the intended object without high skill levels previously required. A level of protection of the design files, coupled with a process to ensure quality and authenticated objects is required in such a setting.